


Hiding

by viciouswishes



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-01
Updated: 2004-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soundingsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundingsea/gifts).



"Is something wrong?" Talia placed her gloved hand on Ivanova's. Their dinner had been wonderful so far, and she always looked forward to these meals.

Ivanova shook her head. "It's nothing. Just work. Things have been crazy around here, especially with the new captain."

"Do you like working with Sheridan?" Talia's eyes met her friend's.

"Yes." Ivanova sighed. "He's a good leader. I don't quite understand his placement, all things considering. I held my breath expecting the Minbari to leave the station. And then there's Ambassador Delenn's transformation. It's all anyone's been talking about."

"I'm sure things will calm down soon. At least we can hope." Talia gave her a small smile. "Are you sure you're okay, Susan? You look spooked."

Removing her hand from under Talia's, Ivanova pushed her hair behind her ear. "Do you ever wish you could be honest to everyone, about everything?"

"We all have secrets."

"Yes, yes we do." Ivanova took a sip of her wine.


End file.
